


XemSai Drabbles

by MintySkulls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, and others but theyre either just mentioned or are there for like one scene, but not actually involving intercourse, mostly rated M for most of the drabbles being vaguely sexual, some other ones are sfw tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySkulls/pseuds/MintySkulls
Summary: Just some drabbles I used a random word generator to get prompts for, feat. the general, dysfunctional, and/or humorous aspects of these two in addition to what they may be like in scenarios/AUs that don't involve being possessed and living in what's basically a cult and being normal people who aren't emotionally constipated.Note: A lot of them are sexual/suggestive or discusses sex without involving it directly, so if that grosses you out then this isn't for you. Other ones are sfw and are almost fluffy and others not so much. Any explicit ones will go into a separate one.





	1. Songbird

           There was some odd noise reverberating down the hallway, and Xemnas had no idea what it was. It wasn’t the usual quiet drone of the castle or the air conditioning humming and sometimes clunking, no, it was some kind of distant hum. With almost everyone gone on their missions at the time, he could hear it especially well but still had no idea what it was.

            Figuring sitting around in the throne room lest someone come back and need him could wait, he paced down the hall and to the computer room. As he neared it, the humming that dipped and rose in volume and pitch got louder. He paused and stood in the doorway as it slid open, listening.

            Saïx was there with his back to the door, flipping through a stack of books he apparently needed to find something in and singing. Okay, first of all, he did not seem like someone who’d _want_ to sing nor did he seem like he’d be _able_ to sing. But he certainly could sing. His voice lost its flat, hollow quality and was replaced by a slightly throaty and haunting one.

            Or, at least, that’s what Xemnas could describe it as; he wasn’t too great with music terminology and he wasn’t going to summon Demyx to ask. Firstly, he wasn’t that dedicated, and secondly, Demyx would never shut up and milk the bragging rights he’d suddenly feel entitled to because the superior asked him about music.

            It wasn’t a song Xemnas knew—he didn’t know many beyond the fuzzy hymns and beats as a result of Terra and Xehanort's memories—but it was some kind of somber song that he couldn’t grasp the context of since he walked up probably halfway through it. Something about mountains? A guy named Danny? Okay, Danny was probably dead or something. It still sounded good, though.

            Xemnas leaned on the door-frame, amused and arms folded.

            “It seems I learn something new about you every day. Impressive.”

            Saïx almost jumped out of his skin, song halting with a yelp. He whipped around, gold eyes as big as dinner plates and face going five shades redder in the span of 0.5 seconds.

            Xemnas chuckled and walked further in the room.

            Shocked and flustered weren’t expressions Saïx usually wore, but now was an exception. In fact, the idea that Saïx even allowed himself to recall feeling flustered like that was a surprise. He must have been taken by surprise so much he had a moment of weakness. Oh, he was most definitely going to sulk for the rest of the day.

            “It-it keeps me sane.” He sputtered as he wrenched his fingers from the computer desk and the book in his lap.

            His nails left marks in both through his gloves. At least he wasn’t typing.

            _I can ignore this goddamn ringing that's constantly in my head and keeps getting louder._

            Xemnas peered over Saïx’s shoulder at the screen, sighing, “Dealing with the others, I can’t blame you.”

            “It’s not just _them_ …” Saïx hissed to himself as he reopened the book he slammed shut in his panic.

            At least he probably wasn’t going to get more paperwork since he didn’t see any in Xemnas’ hand. Maybe he’d be able to go to bed before 12 AM. If Dusks could write, he’d make them do it, but alas. He was the one confined to the castle, so he had to be made useful.

            Huffing, Saïx set the book to the side and asked, “What is it?”

            “I was just passing by. I was taken in by your haunting melodies.” Xemnas replied casually with a taunting smirk.

            Saïx stared blankly at him, unamused.

            “Hm.” He grunted. “Kindly keep moving.”

            “You don’t want my compliments about your voice?” Xemnas teased, leaning on the back of his chair.

            “I’ll survive without them, rest assured.”

            Xemnas shrugged slightly and stood back up all the way. "If you insist. You really do have an impressive singing voice."

            "I'll take note of that, then." Was the response, and so was an embarrassed duck of the head as he returned to his book.

           He most _certainly_ wouldn't be thinking about this later.


	2. Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some vague nsfw content in this one, but it's really...bad in a terrible attempt at sounding deep and poetic. You'll understand once you get the context.

          As the lord of the castle with multitudes of lesser Nobodies at his disposal, there wasn’t a lot for Xemnas to do. It’d also be weird seeing him wiping down the coffee tables in the lobby by this point. It wasn’t like he left the castle much, either, so he had to make do with what was at his disposal. Sitting in his chair, sleeping, sitting in his other chair in Hollow Bastion, sleeping in his chair, reading photocopies of Ansem reports, working out, staring at Kingdom Hearts, wandering around, reading textbooks, and practicing his baking skills all got old after a while, though.

           Yeah, his baking skills still could use some work, but he was getting there! He’d always felt compelled to practice it because it reminded him of someone, even just a little. The recalled feeling while thinking about his reason was…bittersweet.

           Anyway, he was bored.

            He didn’t really bother going to the library very much anymore, because he’d read anything of interest already and likely five times over each. Today, though, he ended up browsing the shelves as if something new was going to pop up.

            And much to his surprise, something did. Amongst the old books, binders of notes, and occasional fantasy fiction, a dark purple spine caught his eye.

            _Torrid Temptations?_

            “Did anyone buy any new books?”

            “Not that I’m aware of.” Saïx replied from his place on one of the couches.

            Xemnas pulled the book out and inspected it.

            “Oh.” Was all he said.

            There was a inconceivably ripped shirtless man holding a strangely limp but conscious half-naked and swooning blond woman atop what looked to be a cliff by the seaside. Did…did he have a _10-pack_? Why were the muscles on his upper left arm backwards? Also, Xemnas was fairly sure people didn’t have freakishly long torsos like the poor woman did. _Also_ , her breasts resembled grapefruits hanging in pantyhose from her ribs and not so much actual flesh attached to her. And what was her toga-like dress? Why was it so vacuum-packed to her? Who illustrated this thing? It was terrible, he loved it in a morbidly curious way.

            “What are you gawking at?” Saïx asked, raising a thin eyebrow as he glanced up from his paperwork.

            Xemnas shook his head and walked over to him, saying in a voice as flat as he could muster. “Just…look at this.”

            Saïx leaned over to get a better look and all the intrigue dropped from his face.

            “Why is that _here_?” He asked, mortified by those inhumanly prominent abs.

            “I’ve no idea.”

            Xemnas sat down on the couch opposite to him, flipping the book open to a random page. He skimmed the lines, now burning them into his retinas and mind.

            “Do you want to hear something?” He asked, corners of his mouth curling back up into a smirk.

            “Do I…? This isn’t counting toward my break, right?”

            “Correct.”

            “Alright.”

            Xemnas took a deep breath, returned his attention to the book, and began reading.

            “ _She slipped her dainty fingers against his rippling abs. They reminded her of the ocean; wave after wave. She loved the ocean, but she was more focused on the lighthouse on the horizon beyond the choppy tide_.”

            Saïx froze, eyebrows furrowing. He uttered, “I…what…”

            Xemnas shrugged.

           “ _She met his eyes again, luscious and crimson lips parted in the ecstasy already taking her. She shuddered as his…bronze herculean arms…constricted her like a wanton and lustful python…? Her…seafoam…collided with his…sands._ ”

           “Is wanton the word for that?” He muttered.

            Saïx looked like he was about to silently and politely experience an aneurysm.

            “‘ _Bring--bring my ship to your shores, Gerald_.’”

            “ _Gerald_?”

            “Gerald. That is the least sensual name I’ve ever heard of.” Xemnas nodded like this was the most important information he’d ever read, then continued. “‘ _Crash and maroon me against your hard, indestructible rocks.’_ ”

            “Don’t take tips from this book, please. I’m not about to…crash on your rocks by your lighthouse.”

            “I wouldn’t worry about that. It sounds like a health issue, honestly.” Xemnas snorted. “Anyway.”

            Saïx stared at the front of the book, almost believing his was hallucinating his superior reading really bad erotica to him and that he’d blink and life was normal. That didn’t happen.

“Why are you so invested in this?” He asked.

            “It’s just so… _bad_.” Xemnas replied in deep contemplation. “It’s like watching a tragedy happen right in front of you.”

            “Because one is.”

            Xemnas stared at the page, his composure shattering for a brief second. His eyebrows shot up, mouth twisted down, and then it morphed into utter confusion. Oh god.

            “ _Diane tore her dress from her front, her breasts freed and waving in the sea air. She threw herself onto Gerald, a fire burning in her loins. Her inferno devoured his_ …oh.”

            “That sounds like a health problem. This is so terrible, who reads this and gets off to it?” Saïx commented while he attempted to resume writing down summaries of reconnaissance notes.

            That was proving hard to do.

            “Someone who has never had good sex or never had any at all.” Xemnas sighed. “Should I continue?”

            “I’m conflicted, frankly.”

            “It certainly can’t hurt.”

            “ _Like a bull, he charged into her flag_.”

            Saïx set his clipboard down slowly and let his face descend into his upturned palm.

            “Are you sure we don’t have hearts? Because I’m fairly sure I’m experiencing all the stages of grief at this very moment.”

            “I’m questioning it, myself.”

            With a boom, the door slammed open. They whipped around to see a familiar but very Aggravated figure standing there.

            “Those thieving Dancers,” Marluxia hissed as he stormed in, “they stole my books! Knowing them they probably put them in here!”

            His eyes darted around the room then landed on Xemnas and Saïx. He paused, perplexed at the amused stares from them.

            “What kind of books?” Xemnas asked, grinning and waving the one in his hand.

            Marluxia froze.

            For a few seconds there was only silence.

            He immediately began to power-walk out, stating, “I think a Dusk threw them into the void below the castle, actually. I’ll go investigate.”

           


	3. Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xemnas has a defective belt and there's some questionable ideas on how to get it off. A little nsfw, but nothing SUPER detailed or anything, just boner mentions.

            “Do you need help?”

            “No, no, I just need to…” Saïx groaned as he fidgeted with the belt buckle. “…figure this out…”

            Xemnas sighed and leaned back on the bed. He lost his other belt to a Dusk who apparently loses things a lot and ended up getting a new one. The problem was, the buckle on this one was _stubborn_. It was also deciding to take on the role of a chastity belt.

           Stubbornness and impatience as a result of being rock hard didn’t bode well with Saïx, by the look of it, because he looked like he was ready to just rip it apart.

           “I know you’re doing this for the sake of eroticism, but…” Xemnas grunted as he watched Saïx squirm in agitation.

           Saïx just growled, pointed ears twitching along with his grinding jaw. Alright.

           If Xemnas managed to stay hard for as long as it would take Saïx to figure out how to get his jammed belt off, it’s likely he’d be advised to see a doctor.

           “Are you sure you--”

           “--If I can crush solid marble with my bare hands, I can unbuckle this _fucking_ belt.”

           Xemnas simply sighed in resignation.

          “If you decide to take your aggression out on the belt, leave my pelvis in-tact, will you? I need that.”

          Saïx fiddled with it before getting some progress, and then the leather part slid back. He threw his arms up in frustration, roaring, “Fine, you see if you can do this impossible feat!”

          And so Xemnas did…or he attempted, anyway. Yeah, no, that thing was _stuck_.

         “Maybe I could…” He muttered, a flicker of red shooting from his free hand.

         “I feel you may destroy more than your belt if you try to ethereal blade it off.”

         The red static flickered out and Xemnas folded his arms, stating, “Well, I certainly don’t trust you to _claymore_ it off.”

         Saïx stood up and folded his arms. Yes, claymores and ethereal blades weren't exactly the most precise of weapons, but they had to do _something_. He rubbed his chin and thoughtfully murmured, “Do you think…?”

          “Do I—”

          “—Forgive me for this forcefulness.”

          Saïx lunged forward, eyes blazing, hands gripping Xemnas’ thighs, and clamping his jaws down on the buckle. There was the distinct crunch of metal and he threw his head back with an indistinguishable chunk of metal glinting between his teeth.

          “There.” He uttered in gravelly tone between the buckle and his clenched teeth.

          Xemnas just stared at him, wide-eyed. He’d probably have bruises on his thighs from the sheer force applied there. He was also very turned on for some reason.

         “That’s definitely a way to go about that.” He said while he slid what remained of the belt from his pants. “And possibly one of the most unexpected.’

         But would he repeat it? No. There might be too much gusto next time and he might not have a dick. As far as he knew, elixirs couldn’t reattach appendages. Or, he could just get belts that work. The latter was the ideal solution.

         Saïx folded his arms, proud of himself.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saix expected to discuss business when Xemnas summoned him, but...  
> Nothing too nsfw.

            “You said you required me for something.” Saïx said as more of a statement than confirmation as he turned to step into Xemnas’ room.

            “Yes, though it’s not dire.”

            Saïx nonchalantly glanced his way, flipping his hair. “Most things aren’t--”

            He froze, hand rested on the doorframe and mouth a firm line.

            Saïx then attempted to continue the conversation despite Xemnas being splayed on the bed with his coat open and some intricate but sheer black lingerie very clearly the only thing he was wearing under it.

            “—dire. You’re truly forward with your intentions.”

            He stiffly stepped into the room so the door could close. Was it Saturday? It was, wasn’t it? Ah, that made sense, then.

            “Are you implying submission?” Saïx asked as he unzipped his coat.

            Xemnas continued to shrug off his coat, simply replying with "Mixing it up would be exciting, no?"

            "I suppose so." Saïx hummed, stepping up to the foot of the bed and slipping his boots and coat off. "You never cease to surprise."

            Xemnas smirked.


	5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow days are the best. Also, man, it's kind of hard to write fluff of these two, but it's cold and it's Christmas, so.

            An electric blanket was _such_ a genius idea. When they were on sale was when they were even better. Saïx buried his face into the cold pillow and pulled the covers up to about his cheek. He cracked an eye open and checked the clock. 3:50. He had ten more minutes until he had to get up, thank god.

            He rolled onto his back, sighing and gazing up at the ceiling. This kind of thing was one of his favorites. He wasn’t required to get up, do anything, and he could bask in the warmth. Then again, it was a little hard to convince himself to crawl out of bed and for all that comfortable warmth to immediately dissipate off him when it came time for him to get ready for work. At least the floor was carpeted, so it wasn't an immediate shock of frigid hell when he stood up. Mornings below 10 degrees Fahrenheit made him want to work from home so he could just whip out a laptop in bed and do everything there; cold floor be damned.

            The bedroom door creaked open and he heard a half-asleep mutter. “The roads are too icy. I wouldn’t concern myself with getting ready for work if I were you.”

            Some damn music to his ears.

            He felt the bed shift under new weight and softly creak in protest as Xemnas crawled back into it. He was either slower than usual at his morning rituals today or doubted if they had to go, considering how he was still in his sweatpants and t-shirt he used as pajamas. There was little doubt he would've still climbed back into bed with work-casual clothes on what with it being so cold, though.

            “I think I’ll take the chance and sleep in.” He sighed. “Before we have to shovel the driveway later. If we can even get outside, that is.”

            “That sounds ideal.” Saïx murmured while he reached over and turned off his phone's alarm.

           There was something so pleasing about being able to turn off an alarm you usually had to adhere to. What he was going to do for the rest of the day besides the aforementioned shoveling and a hot shower was a mystery, though. Coffee was going to definitely be involved.

            Xemnas sidled up into Saïx’s side, resting his head on his shoulder and arm across his stomach. He felt an arm slide around his waist and Saïx rolling over slightly towards him.

            He was cuddly when he wanted to be.

            Xemnas buried his nose into the crook of Saïx’s neck, sighing, “This blanket is dangerous.”


	6. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'know that one video of the guy who was waking up from surgery and had some amnesia and couldn't remember who his wife was and casually hit on her? Yeah, that inspired this.

            Appendixes were pretty useless, and Xemnas’ decided to go rogue and it had to go. He was also out for a good while. Finally, though, he woke up groggy, eyebrows furrowed and groaning something incoherently. Wow, he felt loopy. His body felt both heavy but like it was simply full of fog? He wasn’t sure how to explain it. Weakly squirming as he continued to come to, he looked over at who was sat next to him.

            “You’re awake. Take it easy.” Saïx instructed and barely looking up from whatever lifestyle magazine he was reading for the third time, which prompted Xemnas to pause.

            “Wh--?”

            He had a look as if he thought he was the only person in the hospital. Yeah, he was a little confused; just a little.

            “Take it easy.” Saïx repeated and reached over to pat his shoulder.

            Xemnas slowly sat up on his elbows while scrutinizing Saïx and seemingly Saïx’s very existence. Why was he…? _Who_ was he…?

            He began to roll onto his side, but Saïx nudged him back onto his back, firmly saying, “No.”

            Xemnas didn’t persist, but instead laid there limply and continued to look Saïx over. He looked like he had soft hair—a random observation, but one that he continued to entertain while he mulled over Saïx some more. Aside from the TV in his room showing some reality show about house shopping, he didn’t pay much attention to anything else. Also, who the fuck could afford a new four-bedroom house with a pool out back? In _this_ economy?

            “Okay but oh my god,” he murmured and tried to reach up to feel Saïx’s hair, “you’re so hot.”

            “Irrelevant, but thank you.” Chuckled Saïx, a bit in concern given his unusually casual compliment, while he pushed Xemnas’ hand back down.

            Xemnas paused, then tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

            “ _Who_ are you?”

            “Saïx.”

            “Oh. Saïx… is an odd name.”

            “Your name is _Xemnas_.”

            Good point. Xemnas pondered for a few seconds.

            “Do you want to go out sometime? I just got my appendix out buuut…”

            He paused, attempting to piece together some kind of flirtatious invitation.

            “…there’s more room for you in me now…?”

            Saïx had to stop himself from snorting as he masked his grin by cupping his chin in his hand and turning away. _Is he having a bout of amnesia?_ Saïx thought, amused but a bit confused by his sudden lack of memory. One would think he’d remember things like relations, but Saïx was by no means an expert in the psychological effects of anesthesia.

            “You certainly aren’t wrong, but I should hope nothing of a phallic nature extends to where it was.”

            “My offer still stands.” Xemnas retorted, lazily spreading his arms for emphasis.

            “We’re married.” Saïx stated, lifting his hand to show him the simple onyx-colored band.

            Xemnas’ face lit up, awestruck. “We’re _married_?! Oh my god.”

            He did another take before staring down at his hands.

            “You’re my husband? Oh my god.”

            He then looked at his hand, frowning.

            “Where’s mine?”

            “They made you take it off before the surgery.”

            “Oh.”

            Pleased by this revelation, Xemnas laid back down. After a few minutes, he lifted his upturned hand and edged it over toward Saïx almost sheepishly.

            Saïx took it, scooting his seat closer to Xemnas’ bed so he could rest most of his arm on it and so Xemnas could put his arm back down by his side. He spared the magazine in his lap from another skim-over to watch him doze off.

            “Xemnas?”

            He got a sleepy “Hm?” in response.

            “Do you want to still go out? Because if so, it’s going to have to wait. You’ll be here for a few more days.”

            “It’d be nice. Like a celebration for my appendix being gone so I can never have the risk of appendicitis again.”

            “Dates are usually used to get to know someone,” Saïx smiled, “but if this memory loss keeps up I think we might have to have a few more.”

            “I wouldn’t complain.”

            “Neither would I, honestly.”

            Saïx paused, then added, “Get your memory back, though.”

 

            Two days later, and Xemnas was chomping at the bit to just go home. He still had to relax for another week or three until he could resume normal life, and to say he wasn’t lowkey sulking over this was an understatement. Yes, he liked being able to sit around and do nothing, but he wanted to _move_ , to work out, to benchpress _anything_ at this rate! He would have tried to do some of those things if Saïx wasn’t Saïx and didn’t watch him like a hawk.

            He was a bit excessive with keeping Xemnas out of harm’s way by insisting he just rest, but Xemnas had to admit that going stir-crazy for a while was better than his guts falling out or whatever. At least Netflix had a lot of crime dramas. Oh yeah, and since he was still healing they couldn’t have sex, so that was fucking them up too. A solid three weeks of that later and he (and his dick) was ready for this to be all over with.

            “You’ve been doing well. No hemorrhaging or anything of that sort.” Saïx said as he walked into the living room with what smelled like hashbrowns. “By now, you should be fine to ease yourself into normalcy again.”

            “Oh, thank god.” Xemnas uttered as he sat up.

            Saïx handed him one of the plates and sat down on the couch. “I was thinking that we could finally have that date you were so insistent about earlier as a celebration.”

            “Date?”

            “You don’t remember? You woke up from the anesthesia, didn’t know who I was, gawked at me for a while, then proceeded to hit on me and ask me out even after I told you you were married to me already.”

            Xemnas frowned slightly, confused. “No.”

            “I wish I’d recorded it.” Saïx chortled, leaning on the back of the couch. “It was as if you were replaced by a very confused but flirtatious doppelgänger. I didn’t expect you to act so strangely adorable, though.”

_Adorable?_

            “I’m curious but still glad you didn’t for the sake of my dignity. But I’d still be fine with going out.” Xemnas nodded, mulling over how exactly his half-asleep doped up ass was adorable. He imagined he was just very confused and disoriented and rambling senselessly for probably two hours.

            Saïx did his usual leg over the other, snorting, “Maybe it’s better you don’t remember that. It’d be something you would likely never get over.”

            “Thank you. If you ever get a surgery I’m going to know to record you, though.”

            “Hopefully I remember you.”

            “Hopefully.”


	7. Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to seduce your boss so you can eventually usurp him doesn't seem like it'd actually play out...right?

           Saïx’s plan to earn Xemnas’ trust and take him down once he got higher up was a little on the unfinished side, so he entertained multiple ways he could get closer. Sure, he and Axel had made good progress, but it was due time to speed up the process before anyone snitches. Just getting it over with? No, even if they both went up against him, they’d die almost instantly. Emotional connection wasn’t exactly ideal on Saïx’s behalf, and it was obviously a more taboo thing to express at the moment; he didn’t exactly find an appeal nor way in actually feeling that way toward the superior. There weren’t many methods to speed it up.

           Well, there _was_ another idea of his; a more harebrained one that he humored as more of a joke. That was to sleep with him, and he didn’t expect for it to work at all or to even attempt to run with it, but.

            _BUT_.

He was currently naked on Xemnas’ bed, next to Xemnas who was also naked. He also wasn’t turned to a Dusk the first time he propositioned him, so it was going well. He really hadn’t expected it to go so smoothly, considering how Xemnas gave no indications of attraction toward him prior.

            He sat up and brushed his hair back, sighing and looking for his pants which were dropped on the floor earlier. Ah, there they were. He slid off the bed and picked them and his underwear up.

           “I’m surprised you haven’t left yet. Usually you take off as soon as we’re done. Work to do and all that.” Xemnas stated as he brushed a snarl out of his hair.

            Oh, yeah. This wasn’t the first time they did anything like this; Saïx had been sucking his dick for about a month and a half. It was to sort of build up to this and _absolutely not_ because he also wanted to see what the guy was packing first. He did curse his gag reflex, though.

            “I needed a moment.” Saïx said while he slipped his pants and boots back on.

             He grabbed the coat that was practically ripped off him and simply slipped it on without zipping it up. He just wanted to shower and pass out, spent.

             There was a silent agreement between them that this was most definitely going to happen again, and Saïx left the room. Walking was going to be a problem. Dark corridors were a blessing.

             “It’s going well.” He stated.

             “H-whuh?” Axel rolled over and looked up at him with bleary eyes.

             “The plan.”

            Axel processed what he was saying, and his eyes lit up then he grimaced. “Oh. Oh _god_ , you smell like fresh fuckage. You look like it too.”

            “That’s because that’s exactly what happened.” Saïx snorted, flipping his hair. “I’m on my way to the shower.”

            Propping up his pillow, Axel scooted up until his shoulders were on it too.

            “When you said you were going to try the whole seduction thing, I thought you meant, like, stabbing him mid-intercourse.”

            “You and I had differing ideas of what I meant, then. I finish what I start, _Lea_.”

            “Yeah, well you definitely finished each other, didn’t you?” Axel grunted and rolled over with his back now to Saïx. “Now lemme sleep.”

            Saïx left his room, hoping he didn’t have to do much running around tomorrow.


	8. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe there was some hungry little part of himself left over from before he lost his heart."

           Saïx hated to admit it, but he found himself fond of the period following sex with Xemnas. The sex was good, he liked that as it were, but it wasn’t currently the focus here. In fact, he put little value to it since all they were doing was sating more carnal hungers. At the start of this, he simply got up and left, but as time went on he’d either been too tired or talking with him for a bit too long to consider dragging himself to his own room. Yes, he’d found himself chatty a few times, even if it was over something so mundane as his opinion on the new coffee they’d been buying as of late. The coffee was good, by the way.

           And while some very irrelevant pillow talk occurred, which he didn’t mind given his lack of casual socializing with everyone else and the distance growing between he and Axel, the thing that was getting to him was the manner of which they slept by one-another. It’d simply started back-to-back but then eventually turned into them spooning or being a mess of limbs with two bodies mushed against each other. Really, he had no idea how that even happened; it was gradual, but it still felt absurdly abrupt.

           Nobodies were always at a risk of fading away if they were exposed to too much darkness, and it’d become somewhat anxiety-inducing in some to not be wearing one of their coats lest they be too weak or vulnerable and be reabsorbed into the nothingness. It was unlikely they’d simply fade while in the castle, but the unease that followed knowing the fragility of their existences usually kept the members clothed. So the idea that they’d forego their coats, even if for a few hours, was bizarre.

           And the body heat and skin-to-skin almost seemed like it forced away the ebbing darkness. Saïx would shake his head at himself for thinking such an illogical thing, but that idea kept resurfacing. Perhaps it was his stress being lowered from sating his touch-starved skin, or maybe some latent desperation for anything but resonant disdain and apathy directed toward him was being subdued.

           Maybe there was some hungry little part of himself left over from before he lost his heart.

           Regardless, the sensation of a chest softly expanding and retracting against his back and arms pulling him into a flood of heat kept getting to him. The times he’d bury his face between a neck and shoulder and he took in another being’s scent and not just the sterility of the castle drove him mad.

           It was like Xemnas gripped his ribs, tearing his skin and sinew, wrenching them apart and freeing the mindlessly ravenous creature writhing in him. And every time, this wretched creature would be subdued by his body heat and empty affection. Once sated, this thing would slither back into him and hastily stitch him back together and make it all the easier for him to be ripped apart next time.

           Damn him, honestly. Damn him to a hell where Saïx was sure by this point he’d end up meeting him again. He expected this to be after he plunges whatever blade into him, and when Saïx himself will fall. Maybe he’d die fighting and taking him down with him. By this point, he didn’t care how it went down so long as he did what he agreed to do for someone he wasn’t even close to anymore. For the time being, however, he’d take his heat.


	9. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One man's trash is another man's treasure, and one clearanced item that's clearanced for an obvious reason is a remarkable find for someone else. Implied NSFW but nothing explicit.

            Ah, Saturdays. That was the day out of the week where Saïx would definitely get laid unless a giant Heartless came out of nowhere, someone was an absolute idiot (this included members _and_ the Dusks), or something.

            And it _was_ Saturday, approximately 10 PM; though it was impossible to tell just by looking outside since it was always night there.

            “Xemnas,” Saïx grunted and rubbed one of his temples, “you can’t be serious.”

            “It serves its purpose and it’s not as though you have to see it very much.”

            Xemnas paused, then added, “Also, they were on sale. Probably because of the… _perk_.”

            “Yes,” Saïx gestured to Xemnas’ nether-regions and wondered if anyone would believe him if he told them about this (though he had no intention to), “but they—it makes it glow in the _dark_. In _red_ , no less.”

            Xemnas shrugged. “As I’ve said, it’s not as though you have to see it. And it's better to use a condom than not at all.”

            Well, true, but…the notion…. Saïx resisted the urge to groan. 

            “Did you get them because they match your ethereal blades…?”

            “ _Perhaps._ ”


	10. Imminent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xemnas has a moment of vulnerability and a reality check.

            It was an odd sight, seeing Saïx curled up with a loose fist balled up in one of the black undershirts Xemnas (as well as other members) wore, nose buried in it and content in his sleep. It was an odd behavior, though an ultimately harmless and not very ridiculous one. It may have been something he used to do with Axel’s clothes before they were glaring at each other in contempt, but that was mere speculation.

            Xemnas watched him as he picked up the rest of yesterday’s clothes to put in the hamper and set their gloves on the foot of the bed, contemplating. It was a bit of an undignified action, wasn’t it? Especially for him. Nobodies offering physical affection was not new, because that could fulfill psychological needs, but cuddling random pieces of clothing as though he were capable of attaching some personal form of sentimentality to its owner with no heart was odd. At least, that’s how those within the organization functioned with what misinformation on hearts they had.

            Xemnas could always think about how pleasing it would be to see such a thing once they were humans again, but he knew better. He knew that fully-restored hearts for them did not imply a freedom or relief to be gained. He’d allow Saïx to live in ignorance until he’d inevitably learn; he was simply so hard-pressed to regain his heart, learning of what would likely happen when he got it back would probably lead to a one-man mutiny immediately. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel some sense of yearning for normalcy, but that was not why he existed.

            He also knew Saïx’s plan, what he wanted to do and what he did with Axel bloodying his hands for him. He wondered if their breakup signified the end to that plan or simply pausing until he could figure out how to pick it back up again. He kept an eye on him in case the latter was the intention. He didn’t know what Saïx would do the moment the setting changed. He _did_ know Saïx enjoyed his physical affection when given, though. This setup was superficial, at best.

            He glanced at the clock; they still had about 15 minutes before it was time to get moving. Sitting down on the bed, he watched Saïx rest in his incredibly relaxed state. He had to admit, that was endearing. Would it be too foolish to replicate something that could only be taken as a meaningless gesture that had no definite psychological benefit? Maybe, but he was also known to be expressive.

            Xemnas leaned down and rested a bare hand on Saïx’s jaw, thumb rubbing up and down and earning him a sleepy sigh. His fingers slowed as he zoned out.

            He was born a weapon, Saïx was made a weapon, and this was the closest they could ever get to normalcy.


End file.
